Don't Stand So Close to Me
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: AU! Liz really likes her music teacher. He's not so sure. Liz/Wes


Slowly, she uncrosses her legs, purposely catching his attention with a cough. "Mr. Evans," She says in that overly-innocent voice, "May I please use the restroom?" He gives a nod, they aren't doing much anyway. (He likes to let them just write on Fridays.) So, Elizabeth Thompson flounces her way out of the room and into the front of his brain.

He knows exactly why she's going in there. Those white cotton panties aren't going to cut it later. Or that's what she thinks anyway. He could care less what she wears under that tiny skirt. There are more important things hidden under there. Wes shakes his head, those are horrible thoughts to have about a student.

Although they aren't exactly unjustified. She is his girlfriend after all. He mentally bites his lip, knowing the relationship is wrong. He can't help himself though. She's too enticing. His thoughts are once again interrupted when she enters the room and sits down.

She doesn't even bat her eyes at him, doesn't even acknowledge him. She's a cock-tease and knows it. That's why she keeps crossing and uncrossing her legs, giving him tiny glimpses of the black panties she put on. He's going to get fired his first year of being a teacher.

The rest of class is mostly uneventful except for a certain blue-haired orphan being disruptive. Either way, it takes too long for the bell to ring and by the time it does, the tension in the room is almost palpable. "Mr. Evans? I need some help with something. Can I stay after class?" He only nods, feeling that any more acknowledgement could complicate things.

Liz fidgets in her seat. He's not moving, not looking up from the papers he's grading. Did she make him angry? No, he's not that kind of person. Wes is a talky kind of person. All feelings and shit. She's surprised he's kept quiet about their relationship this long. That's not true, his brother knows and that Maka girl probably knows too.

Still, he's not talking to her and it worries her. Maybe, he's really into the groove of grading. Yeah, that's it. She'll work on some of her homework until he's done. She only has a few math problems done when he calls her name. When she looks up, she's met with unusually fierce red eyes.

So maybe he is mad. "Come here." He says sternly, pointing to his right. She does as she's told. His voice is terrifying and she's afraid to anger him further. "Get on the desk." Once again, she listens without so much as a peep. Her teacher stands up and for a second she forgets he's angry. The dress shirt he's wearing fits too perfectly and she's been eyeballing it all day.

His fingers slide up her skirt and hook into the sides of her panties. He pulls them off so slowly as if to tease her. Oh no, she's the tease in here. Her hands find his belt and start to unbuckle it. "What are you doing?" Liz' hands are pulled away, "I didn't say you could touch me. I'm the teacher here, you will do as I say."

Finishing what she started, Wes undoes belt, then his slacks, letting them sag around his waist slightly. He rubs against her slowly, making her gasp and pant in his ear. His hands grip her hips tightly as he leans down to kiss her fully on the lips. Their tongues tangle together in a well rehearsed battle while he shrugs off his shirt.

Her fingers play across his chest, admiring how pale and fragile he feels. He's nothing like the ass-grabbing ass-clowns she used to mess around with. No, he's so much better than that. He's passionate or something. She's being distracted by his cold hand sliding across her stomach. Liz leans back to give him better access to her breasts but slips on a stack of papers.

She catches herself before any damage could be done and giggles. "We should have cleared off your desk first... Wes?" He isn't moving, just staring at the floor. "Wes, are you okay?" Once again, she runs her fingers down his chest.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He mutters as he grabs her hands and kisses her knuckles. "You should be dating boys your own age." Long, thin fingers squeeze her hands before letting them go. "I'm sorry."

Liz watches, stunned, as he pulls on his clothes and hands her the black panties she teased him with. He picks up the stack of papers and tucks them under his arm before kissing her cheek. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, alright? I'm sorry..again."

**AN: Blah.**

**I'm sorry it takes forever to update.**

**I roleplay..**

**A lot.**

**It's time consuming.**

**My rp tumblr is sykoscythe/tumblr/com.**

**It's a Soul account~**

**Also weird pairing is weird.**


End file.
